


Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Head

by Chemical_X



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, F/M, Marijuana, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_X/pseuds/Chemical_X
Summary: Instead of Rey being sent to deal with old man Luke, its you: the calm, collected stoner of the Rebellion. You manage to convince him to join the fight through.....alternative means.





	1. Arrival on Ahch-Two

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a partial fic that I've started. This first chapter doesn't feature the recreational drug use, but it will be in the second chapter. 
> 
> As with my other fics, I'm surprised no one else has gotten to this first. Here's hoping enough people like this, lol.
> 
> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters (but then neither does Lucas, so there). I also do not necessarily condone the usage of drugs; please get high responsibly.

This couldn’t be happening. All you were doing was minding your business in the rebellion meeting, when the next thing you knew, you had been volunteered for the task of going out and collecting the former Jedi master Luke Skywalker. Despite yours and Rey’s pleas, Leia ignored both of you and made the command decision to send you off to Ahch-Two.

“Why me, ma’am?” You couldn’t help but ask Leia after the meeting adjourned. The two of you had developed a decent friendship over the course of time you had been a part of the rebellion, and you knew she wouldn’t mind your bluntness.

“Why not you?”

“I- I’m flattered, and honored that you would pick me for this mission… But Rey has been more involved with the struggle recently, surely she would be better equipped to inform your brother of what’s happened out there?”

Leia gives you a look thats a mix between pity and slight annoyance. “She would be. But I need her here to help plan our next course of action. Besides, I think you’ll have a better chance with Luke than she will… He can be extremely stubborn, but I doubt he’ll be able to resist your charms.”

“Are you really sure?”

Leia lets out a sigh and gently pats your shoulder, “You’ll do fine. I know you’ll be able to convince him to join us.” She smiles at you before turning back to her work.

* * *

Several hours later, you were en route to Ahch-Two. You didn’t know much about the planet before being assigned this mission, but from what you gathered: it was very cold, and highly damp. As an extra precaution, both Chewbacca and R2-D2 had agreed to accompany you on the journey. If Luke wouldn’t listen to you, there was a chance he would listen to some of his oldest friends. As you got closer to the planet’s surface, you could see a small figure standing on a grassy ledge - presumably it was Luke.

After landing, you quickly made your way to where you had seen the figure standing, ignoring Chewbacca and Artoo’s protests.

“Master Skywalker?”

The robed man turned and looked at you. He took a few steps closer to you before reaching up to remove his hood. You could see that his one hand had lost its artificial skin, but the rest of him appeared intact. You’d expected an older version of Luke than what you’d seen in the old holograms, but you were still taken aback at how he had aged. He was still handsome, but his face was weathered by the strain of everything he’d been through.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Y/N. I come as a messenger of the Rebellion, and your sister. The need for a skilled Jedi has arisen, and I have been tasked with bringing you back to fight. Will you join our cause?” You extend his old light saber out to him with both hands, slightly trembling from the chilly air (and nerves).

Luke takes a couple steps closer to you to be within arms reach. He examines the lightsaber before slowly taking it from you. He looks up at you, making eye contact, before throwing it over his shoulder and off the edge of the ledge.

You scream and run after it as he walks past you, and back toward his housing.

After fetching it off a smaller ledge below the one you two were on, you catch back up with him.

“What the hell is your problem? The galaxy is at stake again, there’s a chance your nephew may end up becoming the next Vader! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

He suddenly looks up at you with an almost angry expression on his face. “If Leia thinks she can guilt me into returning to the Rebellion to help her reign in her son, she’s got another thing coming.” He continues stomping toward his hut as he speaks, “I already tried what I could to help turn him back to the light again, it’s just not possible.”

“That’s not why we want you to rejoin the Rebellion…”

Luke stops in the doorway of his hut as the realization dawns on him. He suddenly turns to face you and closes the gap between the two of you, “I will not be reduced to a weapon. No matter whose side I’m on. I appreciate your predicament, but you should just go back to wherever you came from.” He turns back toward his hut and slams the door behind him as he crosses the threshold.

Chewy walks up behind you, R2-D2 trailing behind, “Gwrwrwwrwrraaaaahh".

“I know, I know… I should’ve waited for you guys… Grab a slab, I think we’re gonna be here a while.” You approach one of the stone benches surrounding the fire pit and take a seat next to where R2-D2 had stopped. Chewy shoots his hand laser into the pit to start a fire, and sits on a neighboring bench.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up to find Chewy and Luke sitting around the fire, finishing up breakfast. Artoo was in the distance making their way back to the Falcon. You slowly sit up before Chewy greets you with a “Gwwhhww” and a cup of green milk.

“Morning… I see you've already reintroduced yourselves.”

“No reintroduction necessary, I’ve known Chewy and Artoo for the better part of thirty years.” Luke replies with an edge of annoyance.

“I take it they've told you the danger the galaxy is in right now.”

Luke takes a large gulp from his drink and lets out a deep sigh. “No. We talked about the updates they’ve made to the sport of Antarian Volleyball since I’ve been away. Of course they told me about what my nephew’s been up to. Took me forever to get them to shut up about it, if I’m being honest.”

“Grrwwaaaaagghhhhhh.”

“Don’t take that tone with me, you know you both were being unreasonable.”

“Gwwrrrhhhhhggggh.”

“No, I’m being smart. Just because I’m the last Jedi doesn’t mean that I happen to have the power the rebellion needs to stave off Ben.” He turns to face you as he continues, “If Ben is becoming the next Vader like you said, then maybe that means that this family is destined for darkness. I can’t help if he’s naturally drawn to becoming a Sith.”

“But he’s not naturally drawn to being a Sith. He just _thinks_ he is.”

Luke studies your face, trying to make sense of what you just said. “I don’t know that that’s true, but I hope for your sake it is.”

You couldn’t help but notice how he referred to you as an individual instead of referring to the Rebellion. “Let me stay here for a few days. Maybe I can help you think of a way to defeat him.”

Luke lets out a short burst of a laugh and proceeds to stand up from his seat. “I highly doubt that, but you three can stay for a while. Just don’t go poking your nose around this island too much. This is sacred land and I won’t have you destroying ancient ruins just because ‘you didn’t know what it was’. “

“I promise you, we’ll just stay in this area.”

Chewy let out something akin to a groan before gathering up the remaining dishes and taking them to be cleaned.

Luke looks at Chewy and then back at you, his eyes squinting as he thinks. “I’ll trust that you do.” He suddenly turns and leaves, walking off to some of the nearby hills, and abandoning you by the diminishing fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I admittedly forgot that R2-D2 came with them in the film initially. Oops. I only realized my error when I had to look up the name of the planet Luke's on. It's not really a big deal, but let me know if something needs to be changed with that...


	2. A Shared Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn some important truths, and a few less-important ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4/20!!! Finally, the content you all came here for: Luke being a stoner. 
> 
> Yes I did see the new Star Wars.
> 
> No, it was not that good. Plot-wise, anyway...
> 
> Rating changed to M for Drug Use. As always, I do not necessarily condone the usage of drugs - Please get high responsibly. Likes and comments are always appreciated. :)

After a couple hours pretending to do stuff aboard the Falcon, you couldn’t help but walk around the surrounding area. The lush green of the hills was inviting, but something deep in the waters below made you afraid to tread too close to the edge. Eventually, you noticed Luke in the distance making his way back toward the camp. You ran across that distance to meet him.

“Hey,” you offered.

Luke looked at you briefly from under his cloak. “Hey.” He continued walking as you matched his gait alongside him.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what made you want to come out here?”

Luke suddenly stopped and stared at the ground beneath him. He let out a deep sigh before answering, “I came out here to be alone.” With that, he continued walking toward the camp, temporarily abandoning you once again.

“No, I mean did you come out here because of the landscape? Is there something particularly special about this island? If you wanted to be alone, there are dozens of largely uninhabited planets out there to occupy. Why this particular one?”

You both had made it back to the fire pit by now. Luke proceeded to sit across from you as he attempted to stoke the dwindling fire. “This is the planet where the original Jedi texts have been kept. Like me, they are all that remains of the Jedi order. _That’s_ why I wanted you to avoid looking around this place. If we’ve been erased from the galaxy’s memory, then so be it. I don’t want some nosey kid coming in and trying to learn how to be a Jedi. I’ve already done that bit, and it didn’t work out for me. So that’s why this particular planet.”

You silently nodded as the larger picture pieced itself together in front of you. “You’re afraid of repeating what happened with Ben. Am I right?”

Luke was continuing to prod at the fire, but stopped as you asked your question. He let out another sigh before answering. “What do you know about what happened with Ben?”

“Enough. I know you attempted to teach him the Jedi way, but he rejected it and became violent as a result.”

“Thats… Not the entire story.” Luke disheartedly stops prodding at the fire, and sets down the poker. “It’s true that I tried to teach him the Jedi way, but he wasn’t the one to reject the order. I rejected him.”

You couldn’t help your confusion finding its way to your face as you process what he said. You move to sit right next to him, and softly offer, “What do you mean?”

“I mean… I sensed the darkness already within him. I could tell it was exactly like… my father. But that made me fear what Ben would become. I thought the only solution was to end his life. In the moment before I was about to strike, I was overcome with hesitation. He was my nephew. And I knew killing him would hurt both Leia and Han… Before I could leave his quarters, he woke to find me standing over him with a live lightsaber, poised to kill. He attacked me in self-defense, but then proceeded to burn down my entire Jedi camp. All my other Padowan were killed in that fire…”

You could feel the hurt in his voice, and gently placed your hand on his shoulder.

He turns to look directly into your eyes, tears forming in his own and threatening to fall down his cheeks. “That’s what I meant. I was the one that pushed him over the edge into the dark side, and virtually destroyed the Jedi order doing so. I can’t afford to risk that again…” 

You squeeze his shoulder slightly and his gaze falls back to the ground. “I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head in response. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about; you weren’t there when it happened.”

“Yes… But I’m still sorry I made you recount that incident.” You offer a light squeeze to his shoulder to punctuate your apology.

He lets out another deep sigh and lets his head hang. “Thanks,” he softly replies.

You couldn’t help but think of what to do to cheer him up. After a moment, you remembered what Leia had said about your ‘charms’ and realized you had the perfect tool to help him heal enough to rejoin the Rebellion.

“I’ll be right back, I think I have something that can help…” You remove your hand from his shoulder as you stand, and quickly run back to the Falcon to retrieve your tools.

After no more than ten minutes, you ran back to the camp with your equipment in hand. You see Luke still sitting by the fire pit, and proceed to practically throw yourself onto the spot next to him. He jumps back a little in surprise before settling back into his melancholy state.

“Okay. I don’t know if this is something that you’ve had much experience with, but I have something that might be able to help.”

Luke looks up at you, down to the small bag you’re holding, and then back up to your face.

You open the bag and remove a small metal pipe, a little container with a green plant in it, and a small pack of sparksticks. “Erm… I don’t know what they call it where you’re from, but where I’m from we call this-“

“Weed.”

You’re suddenly taken aback at his affirmed knowledge. “What?”

“It’s weed, right?”

“Er… Yeah… I take it you’ve had it before?”

Luke shoots you a look, “Of course I have. I used to be known for smoking the stuff. If I’d known you had some, I would’ve been nicer to you from the start.”

You laugh at his honesty, “Good to know… Let me load this up, and then do you want to take a hit?”

Luke scootches even closer to you and grabs the pipe out of your hand. “Are you kidding? I’m planning on taking at least three.” He grabs the container and starts loading up the pipe himself.

You were prepared to scold him for just grabbing your stuff like that, but he handled the pipe so deftly that you couldn’t help but watch as the Jedi master worked.

“Okay, done.” He held up the loaded pipe and looked from it to you.

“Cool… Should we smoke indoors or outdoors?”

“Well, there’s no reason for us to move. We _are_ already sitting here.”

“True… Okay, you go ahead and start it up.” You hand him a sparkstick and he takes it to immediately light up the pipe.

You had thought he was being facetious about taking three hits, but you found that he was being deadly serious. After a couple large hits, he passed the pipe back to you.

“Y’know, I could re-educate you on weediquette, but I’ll give you a pass this time.”

“I remember weediquette, I’m just ignoring it.”

You can’t help but laugh as you take the pipe and hold it against your mouth to draw in a hit. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you realized that you’d just shared a pipe with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Teenage-you was having a stroke internally right now, but Adult-you was trying desperately to keep your cool.

“Hey,” Luke suddenly cuts the silence. “Have you-“

A loud rumble of thunder unexpectedly appears above your heads as dark clouds rapidly roll in.

“Back into my hut I suppose…” He starts getting up to leave, but turns back around to face you as you continue sitting in front of the dimming fire. “Well? Are you coming, or did you plan on taking a shower out here?”

“You don’t know if it’s going to rain.”

“Do I?” He gives you a serious, but difficult to decipher look before continuing quickly to his hut, leaving the door open for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>Star Wars Film Written By Children Utter Trash - Fourth Best In Franchise</strike>
> 
>   
I've been sitting on this part of the fic for several months now, and I finally decided to just upload this sort of prelude to more intimate stuff with Luke. Not sure if I wanna keep it fluffy or go full smut with it, so feel free to let me know what you think in the comments, or on my Tumblr.


End file.
